starfyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Puchi Ogura
Hey, guys. I'm starting to feel like we should make seperate articles for each Puchi Ogura. Since they all have a major role in the game, once we can add story information that will make the article really large. And 2 of them are bosses by themselfs so there's info about their battles. So 2 boss battle info + story info X10 = Oversized article. Wouldn't it? We could still keep this article though. It's still important. What do you think? Star Light 23:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I agree there should be seperate articles for each Puchi Ogura, I kindof wanted to make an article specifically for Puchi Ogura # 4 anyways XD Kagegamer12 23:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :All right! We'll do it that way. I didn't even think about the fact that it will make adding those pictures easier. Star Light 21:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, we have two problems with this article. 1, We can't seperate the Puchi Oguras because writing "Puchi Ogura #*insert number*" will result in saying the article already exists. 2, There's a problem with pictures. I tried to make a gallery, but it didn't go well. And unrelated to the problems, I recently found out Puchi Ogura #10 is the oldest according to Moe. Which makes me wonder if it's reverse order. Ironic since 8 and 9 seem immature! Star Light 03:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :The same goes for Bowser's kids the Koopalings, the youngest looking one, Lemmy Koopa is actually the second oldest so in my opinion we probably shouldn't judge by appearance. Maybe it is in reverse order. -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 05:06, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I doubt they're all in any particular order other than the fact they are just numbered, but who really knows it might be in reverse order if maturity and appearance doesn't apply. Also you can try titling these artcles this way like Puchi Ogura Number *insert number* or do just a couple of articles with just the Puchi Ogura's fighting themselves like for Puchi 4 and 10 like this: Puchi Ogura #4 (boss). I'll see what I can do about the articles anyways as well as the gallery. Kagegamer12 10:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I just now found out that if you don't put in the "#" and just put Puchi Ogura*insert number*, you can make an article then, I am not really sure why you can't put Puchi Ogura # *insert number* as a title though since that would be more logical... Kagegamer12 11:14, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Puchi Ogura in Densetsu No Stafy 2 commercial that doesn't appear in game? In one of the commercials for Densetsu No Stafy 2, there is a Puchi Ogura that doesn't appear in the game. He has yellow hair, and a light blue tail. It makes me wonder if there was originally suppose to be a Puchi Ogura #11, but it got scrapped before the game was released. :I'm pretty sure it's Puchi Ogura #4. Since he was with 1, 2, 3, and 5. It must be an unused design. Kind of like Evil in the Densetsu no Starfy 3 commercial. Star Light 19:06, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, that is most likely it, as that is the one he resembles the most. I think he might also have that design in the Densetsu No Stafy 2 manga, but I haven't read it. I know that Ogura has a new design in it, though.